Bleach fan fic The Tale of the 6 Shinigami
by Evil Angel Of Darkness
Summary: This is tale of 6 Shinigami who are going to change Gotei 13 from what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FF so any comments will be appreciated **

**Chapter 1 Welcome to Academy**

My name is Rosita , I am 16 years old and I just decided to enter the Shinigami Academy so I

can become part of Gotei 13 squads. As I walked into the entrance of the Shinigami Academy I met

a black hair girl my age and roughly my height 5"7, she decided to speak to me.

"You nervous at all" she said

I replied " Yer quite a bit, you?"

She laughed and then said " I am nervous too , my name is Nikki"

I said back " My name is Rosita "

Nikki said " Shall we continue in?"

I said "Yeah"

So Nikki and I walk into together there was roughly 300 Shinigami students there. Then I see a old man

man wearing a captain roam and come forward and went on a stage sort of thing,there was dead silence when he was seen and the old man said

"Welcome everyone my name is Yamamoto-Genryūsa I am the the Commander-General of the whole Gotei 13, I wish you to study hard and train hard to

become a great Shinigami. A new rule for theincearse of applicants is that we will split you into team of 6 , can you please go to registration booths to see

what team you are in."

Nikki said "Shall we go then?"

I replied " Yeah "

So Nikki and I walks over to the booths. We wait and then Nikki name was called so she went inside. Then I hear "Rosita Fardani can you please come inside " As I

went inside I saw Nikki waving at me " Were in the same team!". I see a 6ft 5 dark brown hair giant talking to a small girl saying " Listen sweetheart I will get you some candy,

after registration." The small girl replied " I don't care about registration I want my candy now". A tall blonde/black hair girl roughly 5"10 looking at me and she said "Hey my name

is Sophie pleasure to meet you" I replied "Hey, my name is Rosita". A brown hair girl roughly 5"9 said in a emotionless tone " My name is Lexi and that is all you shall know".

Sophie said afterwards" The giant name Stephen and his daughter is called Emily, I guess you ready know Nikki."

A man walked into the room we were in saying " For all of you, these are your timetables for classes starting tomorrow at 9:00 am , that is all " I picked up saying to Nikki "It begins

then "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Shikai Test

**Chapter two Shikai Test **

It was Monday 6th September Nikki and I was walking to our first academy lesson which is to be held at 9:00 am in room D101. As Nikki and I walk in we enter a big room when we see 20 row's of long table to fit 6 people on each table. I noticed that Lexi , Stephen, Emily and Sophie are sitting on 6th table from the front so Nikki and I sat down by our table on the remaining seats.

As soon we sat down a man with long white hair with a white robe comes out from the front entrance in the room. The rooms goes quiet as soon as he arrives in.

The man says" My name is Jūshirō Ukitake, I am captain of the 13th squad but just call me captain Ukitake. Today I be teaching about your Zanpakutō and your Shikai. First of all please can the first team come up to the table and collect a plain Zanpakutō, we shall go one team at the time"

Roughly 20 minutes has past since all the teams collected there Zanpakutō I looked at mine, I felt a bit apprehensive for holding a Zanpakutō and I thought to my self " What is a Shikai?"  
Then Ukitake spoke again

"Now every one has collected a Zanpakutō I shall now teach you about Shikai. A Zanpakutō has 3 stages. We shall call what you have each stage 0 this is when a Zanpakutō is just a plain sword. To learn stage 1 which is Shikai. Shikai can vary from all different types of shape ,size and ability's. Now I would like you all to touch your Zanpakutō and concentrate some spirit force it then you may hear a voice saying a name . For first years in the academy to learn our very rare . That name will be your Zanpakutō name. Now give it go."

I closed my eyes and I felt sensation that I never have before I felt a light tickling and I heard the name "Yamagai". Then I was back in the room and I looked around and I saw people looking disappointed. Then I saw Nikki smiling "Guess what bitch I learn my name for my Zanpakutō" I said back " So did I bitch"

Then Ukitake said " Wow there is a whole team who learned there name of there Zanpakutō that is impressive. Well done team 6. I like to talk about stage 2 that is called Bankai I decided to bring a few captains of the Gotei 13 to help me"

From the front entrance there came out 5 people wearing white robes.

Ukitake said " I like welcome captain's Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyōraku, Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain Soi Fong and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. A bankai takes hundreds of years to develop but Captain usually have a bankai apart from captain Kenpachi who has killed the previous captain to obtain the title of Captain. Now Team 6 will now face a captain who will now place a limiter placed on them to make the fight more fair. So can you please pick your fight"

Nikki sat back against the floor to relax before her fight along side of me. She looked up to the ceiling to wait patiently when a shadow overcastted her. "Hn?" Nikki said to herself as she lazily turned her attention to the man with an old fashion hat, brown curly hair, a bright flashy pink flower coat over his white captain gown, and a genuine smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"That actually seems like a good idea," Shunsui said to her as he sat down beside her.  
Nikki cocked an eyebrow at the man surprised that he would come up to her and said, "Your that one captain… Shunsui I think?"  
He simply nodded and replied, "Captain of the 8th division… Kyouraku Shunsui… And what may your name be sweetheart?"  
"Sweetheart? Are you flirting with me? Because I think you're a little old for me," Nikki said with a sly smirk.  
"Hn.. a man got to try.. but since you put it that way, I am just trying to make conversation, and why not with such a pretty girl like yourself… So what's your name?" Shunsui asked again.  
"Ah.. true… The name is Nikki," She responded as she sat up and leaned against the wall instead.  
"Nikki-chan," Shunsui said with a smile, "Nice to meet you kiddo."  
Nikki gave him a confused smile when he used the term "chan" after her name but just went along with it. Then something caught her attention as she gave him a sly grin, "Do I smell sake?"  
He grinned and pulled out a sake bottle, "I guess I'm busted."  
"Nope… That just made my day," Nikki said as she reached over to grab the bottle, but he simply pulled it away from her reach.  
"Hey this is my sake," Shunsui said.  
Nikki gave him a pouting look as she whined, "But taicho… I want some… Im sure you have enough for two." She then grinned to show she was just messing with him.  
"Yeah I have another cup around here… I guess I could share," Shunsui said as he pulled out two cups and handed her one.

Nikki turned around to me with a satisfied smirk knowing she got her way and said, "Want some bitch…?"  
"Nah, ill pass," I answered as I focused back to the first upcoming fight.  
"Your loss," Nikki said as she turned back to Shunsui while he poured her a glass.  
"I want to make these following fights fun, let's see how much faith you have in your squad. For every win your squad gets, ill drink two glasses of Sake… and the same for you but vise versa," Shunsui proposed.

Nikki laughed out loud at first which caught everyone's attention as they turned to her. She turned to Shunsui with a smirk as she downed the sake in her cup and replied, "I may be a free minded lazy ass bitch that if you say party and I say 'where are the boos'… But im not ignorant… all of us are 1st years and we are fighting individually against captains… the chances of any of us winning is slim to none… If anything you're trying to get me drunk, but you don't need a bet to do that…" She grinned and leaned her hand with the cup over to Shunsui to usher some more sake and he complied by pouring the cup full. She quickly downed it and then continued, "… Plus I thought you wanted to have fun with it, and at this point you won't be able to drink any… How is that fun, eh?"

Shunsui laughed and downed his drink and he responded, "You have a very valid point there… Alright, how about we keep that bet… but with an addition. For every drink you have because of the fights, I have two.. so for example if Emily looses you have two drinks, and I have 4… same vise versa…"  
Nikki grinned and responded, "Deal… Either way Im still getting sake." I couldn't help but snicker at Nikki from her response.

"Exactly my point," Shunsui said, turning his attention to Emily as she walked into the ring.  
"Come on Emily… You can do it," Nikki cheered to encourage her.  
"Hn… I wonder if your actually rooting for her because you actually want her to win, or because you want four cups of sake instead of two," I commented to her from the side.  
Nikki quickly put her index finger to her mouth sloppily, you could already tell she was getting tipsy as she whispered with a smirk on her face, "SHhhh! Shut up bitch, she isn't suppose to know that. Gosh your going to give me away." She gave me a grin before turning her attention to the fight.

So the first fight was Emily facing Hitsugaya so Stephen said "good luck I know you can do your best" Then Kenpachi says " That girl will be fucking beaten up by Hitsugaya" Then Stephen said with anger in his voice "I will fucking kill you if you say another thing about my daughter !" Kenpachi says " She probably quite weak". Stephen shouts back " I will fucking beat the shit out of you".

As Emily took out her Zankputo she said "Daddy do I have fight this kid he looks younger than me."

Stephen was looking at Kenpachi with anger in his eyes and he replied, "Listen I know you can beat him just show him your powerful."

Emily look a bit nervous then faced Hitsugaya which in term he said, "Good Luck you need it" and he realsed his Zankputo.

Emily shouted out "Numb Lightnial!" Suddenly, a shot of lightning comes of her Zankputo and it changed to form long thin blade and she said "This is my Zankputo fear it ".

Then Hitsugaya said "Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyōrinmaru." Emily started by running at Hitsugaya as their swords collided and then came out a Giant Chinese dragon made out of water and ice that headed towards Emily. She jumped out of the way in time, buying some extra time when the lightning from Lightnial wrapped around the dragon. But that only bought her a few seconds as the Dragon expanded and continued to race forward towards Emily. Jumping backwards out of the way the dragon weaved its way towards her. She called out more lightning which suppressed the dragon for a few seconds once more but soon it faltered as the dragon charged forward again.

Emily jumped through the loops of the body of the dragon to head back towards Hitsugaya, gripping onto the hilt of Lightnial. Hitsugaya gave her a nonchalant look as he expressed, "Big mistake…" Just then the dragons coiled body became more jagged, which was unexpected for Emily as she attempted to dodge the dragon once more. Unfortunately this time she wasn't as lucky as before as she nicked her foot along the icy scales of the dragon.

"Shit!," Emily cursed at herself as she felt the icy starting to inhabit her leg. It spreads up her body incasing her inside ice block.  
"Emily!" Stephen yelled as he ran over to his daughter once the dragon was dispelled.  
"Its ok.. She will be out of there in no time.. She does have good reflexes I can say that and her lightning attacks were good for a first year, to be able to slightly surpress my Sote ni Zase is a lot to say," Hitsugaya complimented.

"Aw… Emily, you were supposed to win," Nikki cried as she downed the first cup of Sake. She then waited for Shunsui to down his two before getting her second cup from the fight and downed that one. Seeing that Sophie was next she smirked and gave out a cheer to Sophie as she walked up into the clearing.

Sophie walked up whilst holding her zanpakutou looking determined to fight. She had to face this black haired woman know as Captain Soi Fong. As Sophie released her zanpakutou she said "Shoot out Wakizashi" Two daggers appeared in each of Sophie's hand. As soon as the daggers appeared there was flash and then Sophie attacked Soi Fong with great speed, appearing on the side of Soi Fong. Soi Fong didn't expect this so she didn't react as fast as before, enabling Sophie to cut Soi Fong on the cheek, before disappearing again about 10 meters in front of Soi Fong.

Soi Fong brought one finger to the side of her cheek dabbing it in the blood to only look at it as valid evidence that Sophie did cut her. She smirked and replied, "I underestimated you, but that won't happen more than once. I think I need to release my Shikai, Sting Suzumebachi" A golden blade appeared on her index finger.

"I guess we will see about that," Sophie smirked at she slid into her fighting stance once more, the two daggers at her hands. Another flash and Sophie and Soi Fong started clashing together. Sophie aimed at Soi Fong head with her foot, Soi Fong blocked it with easy grabbing it with her hand. Still in mid air Sophie out stretched her leg upwards as she leaned down with a dagger to drive it in Soi Fong leg, however Soi Fong pinned Sophie hand with her foot instead. She quickly leaned down to hit Sophie with the first shot of Sting Suzumebachi on her stomach and fortunately Sophie caught the attack in time in order to push Soi Fong back away from her, just before she got stung.

They both slide back a few feet before once again diving back in to the struggle again. Both had great speed but for those few who where able to see the fight, they could easily tell that Sophie was way out of her league since Soi Fong seemed to be dodging each attack with ease while Sophie somehow barely managed to dodge Soi Fong simple attack. Then came the first blow Soi Fong landed on Sophie. Sophie felt a sting on her chest as she jumped back a few meters. It was a deep gouge on her right upper chest as it bled out. But what really startled her along with the rest of the 1st years was from the wound outstretched a scar of a black butterfly like stamp.

"What is this?" Sophie asked as she looked at it.  
Soi Fong landed in the same spot she had started the fight before explaining, "That is 'death stamp' part of my two-part attack from Sting Suzumebachi called Nigeki Kessatsu. Be careful because if I hit you with this stinger in that same spot one more time, you will immediately die."  
"But with her speed… It will be nearly impossible for Sophie to attack her next attack especially with a wound like that," I said to myself, as Nikki heard me.

"Not only that, with that mark on Sophie its like a bulls eye… But don't worry, she isn't going to kill her… You can totally tell that Soi Fong has been playing with her by how easily and efficiently she has been dodging Sophie attacks. If she really wanted to kill her she would have done it by now, not even explain the two-part attack," Nikki said in a semi serious tone.

"You mean you were able to see those attacks?" I said in slight amazement, I could see the attacks but I know by now Nikki vision had to be some what impaired thanks to the sake she had been drinking.  
She simply laughed at me and replied sarcastically, "I am not drunk yet... I can still function, bitch." We both then turned our attention back to the fight when hearing Sophie speak.  
"Well I guess I have to be careful then," Sophie said as she disappeared from view attempting to land a kick on Soi Fong shoulder. Soi used her right hand with the stinger to sweep away the attack in turn cutting Sophie with the stinger again. Now Sophie had two marks on her as she landed, on her hands flipping backwards away. Soi Fong then charged forward as they entered another struggle.

During the fight I noticed something, "So that's why they choose Sophie to be Soi partner… They are both close handed combat people with speed… They are actually trying to give us a chance to be able to try in our battle."  
"You mean you just noticed that… This is strictly to be able to test out our abilities to the fullest. I mean if they paired Sophie up with Hitsuguya she wouldn't have been able to touch him since he is a long distance fighter and the dragon would have protected him. But with Soi Fong she is able to get that close interaction since they both have great speed," Nikki added as she gave me a 'you're a dumbass' look.

"Kiss my ass," I said back to Nikki not taking my eyes off the fight. By now Sophie had 4 mark, the one on her chest was one, the one on her leg was two. Now she had one on her left hand when she tried to block Soi Fong attack with her hand but got cut instead, and one on the back of her neck since she ducked from Soi Fong attack only to get nicked by the stinger. Then I saw it, the final blow, as time seemed to slow down. Sophie jumped up to get away from Soi attack only to run into another, Soi appeared right above Sophie and aimed down to the mark on the back of Sophie neck. It was too late for Sophie to notice as Soi went to land the attack. From the corner of my eye I saw Nikki smirk which made me wonder why she would do that since Soi was just about to kill Sophie. And then I saw it too, as Soi bent her hand inward to avoid hitting Sophie with the stinger, and hit her with the back of her hand at the back of Sophie neck hard, knocking Sophie out immediately.

Sophie raced back down the floor and tumbled a few yards across it unconscious. I gave out a sigh of relief when know that she was just unconscious. Soi Fong landed on the ground and commented before walking out of the clearing, "She has great speed, like how I was at her age."  
"Damn… I was hoping Sophie would win," Nikki sighed as she downed the first shot of Sake, waiting for Shunsui to down his two, and received her second one for the fight as Shunsui drank his other two. She looked up at me with a smile, "She had you going there for a second. I told you earlier she wasn't going to kill her."  
"Shut up bitch," Is all I could say right now as I gave her a slight irritated look. I turned back to the clearing to see Stephen step in along with Kenpachi.

Of course I heard Nikki on the side line cheering along something along the lines of, "Stephen is pretty pissed off right now so this may be his fight."  
Kenpachi cruelly smirked and said "Well I was wrong about your daughter being weak."  
Stephen did not reply, his eyes full of malice and hate, spelling out the words death to Kenpachi. Stephen didn't waste time as he took out his zanpakutou and shouted "Rowar!!" His zanpakutou was now a massive 6 foot in size and cuts into many other zankputo.  
Kenpachi took out his zanpakutou, his visible eye seemed crazed with excitement with a grin, he said, "This could be fun!" Before Kenpachi was able to make his stance, Stephen made his first move, taking a few quick steps and cut Kenpachi on the chest.  
When the blood splattered out of Kenpachi chest, Stephen leaned in and said, "You took the fun out of this when you insulted my family."

Kenpachi laughed cruelly as he said, "We are just getting STARTED!!!" He turned and charged Stephen as the cold steel clashed together repeatedly. Stephen side stepped running his blade along side Kenpachi and did a down sweeping motion creating another deep gash on Kenpachi chest. Yet Kenpachi kept going even with how many gouges and stabs Stephen made on him.  
After a while of Kenpachi taking hit after hit, he grabbed a hold of Stephen zanpakutou and pulled it towards him as he made a side sweeping motion with his own zanpakutou to cut Stephen on the neck. Stephen saw this quick enough to be able to counter as he ducked under his own blade, and then brought his foot to one of the deep wounds he made on Kenpachi and dug it in as he pushed him back away from him.

Kenpachi slide back a few feet still having a sinister grin stamped on his face. He disappeared from view to appear behind Stephen. Stephen heard the bells strapped on Kenpachi hair, quickly doing a 180 and blocked the attack. He pushed Kenpachi blade down to the ground and flipped his own blade over bringing it up cutting Kenpachi across the face.

Kenpachi grin grew as a golden haze embodied his being. Stephen jumped back and blinked in confusion at first then understood what was going on, Kenpachi spirit force was coming out, as he ripped off his eye patch. Then is when the golden aura erupted upwards from Kenpachi bringing most of the first years to their knees from the force. The only two that weren't affected at all from the first years were me and Nikki amazingly, even Stephen seemed to be having some problems but he stayed up for the fight, he was going to defeat Kenpachi no matter what.

I leaned back against the wall staring at the aura with amazement, yet getting chills up my spine from the look on Kenpachi face as my hair dance around the wind that was created from the aura. I looked over to Nikki, she sat against the wall with a hand above her eyes to cast a shadow on them in order to see the fight better, her black loose curly hair danced in front of her face, and I was wondering to myself how the hell she was able to withstand this, I knew why I was, but her? It just made things more interesting about Nikki, as I gave a smirk and turned back to the fight.  
Suddenly a gray haze started to embody Stephen body as it erupted like Kenpachi. His determination was shown through his face while he showed his spirit force. Stephen lifted his zanpakutou and pointed it at Kenpachi. Kenpachi readied himself to give the final blow, his spirit force still erupting from his body. Stephen gripped onto the hilt of his zanpakutou as he brought it back, slipping into his stance, the gray aura still erupting around him too.

"COME!" Kenpachi yelled across the clearing as both him and Stephen took flight, rushing at each other. They each collided with a massive impact as their spirit force clashed together. A bright light engulfed both their bodies, and then expanded, blinding every one that was watching this temporarily. After a few minute passed the light subsided as it showed two figured in the middle of the clearing, one collapsed on the floor while the other one was still standing.  
The one that still stood was Stephen, breathing heavily over Kenpachi nearly beaten to death body. Stephen crouched down and whispered to Kenpachi before he left, "I won because I love my daughter and I will always bring down anyone who insults my daughter. My resolve is that I love my family and that gives me strength." As he walked away the first person you heard cheering was Nikki as she jumped up, almost falling over herself congratulating Stephen on his success. I joined her along side the rest of the conscious 1st years.

Nikki turned to Shunsui with a satisfied smirk as he downed his first drink of sake and poured her a drink, "That's right bitch! Give me my damn sake!" She quickly chugged the first shot and handed it back to as he poured her second. She downed that one too as Shunsui poured his second from the fight. He then poured another in his own cup along side Nikki and gave her both cups as she quickly chugged those two down like if they were nothing.

"How you feeling Nikki?" I said with a sarcastic smirk.  
"I am feeling great…Fabulous… Never better," Nikki answered as she sloppily placed an arm around my shoulder. I could smell the Sake in her breath, she was definitely drunk now.  
I gave a questioning look at Nikki and smirked, "Good… Because your up."  
She stopped and looked at me as if I was kidding, "Already?"  
"Yeah dumbass… Its your turn," I answered as I slipped out of her hold.  
She looked out in to the clearing somewhat dazed as she recollected what she wanted to say, "But… I don't want to fight right now… There is no real purpose…"  
"Well didn't you say something earlier about these fights is to reveal to your fullest potential or something along the line of that?" I remarked back to her.

She thought about it for a minute and replied, "I hate it when I open my big mouth and say something that is only going to bite me in the ass latter... Alright, alright... So who is the unlucky one, or should I say lucky one since, he-he I got a little handicap right now hn?"  
At this time is when Shunsui stood up and stumbled into the clearing and taunted, "Oi, Nikki-chan… Nikki-chan… Come on… It's our turn."  
With this Nikki laughed, "Oi Oi… Shunshush… a **** it.. TAICHO! My name is nnnooottt Nikki-chan~… Just Nikki... Nikki Tsuode."

"Good luck, try not to look like the weakling you are," I teased with a smirk.  
"Tch... you must be talking about your self bitch," Nikki remarked back with a smirk as she stumbled into the clearing lazily.  
"Nikki-chan… Get your butt in here," Shunsui said ignoring Nikki remark about her name earlier.  
"Ugh… I have had too much to drink to care right now…" Nikki said to herself.  
I looked out to my side where Nikki was sitting and noticed her Zanpakutou was still on the floor. I face palmed and gave out a sigh of irritation at first as I picked up her Zanpakutou and said, "Yo Bitch.. You forgot something."  
"Eh?" Nikki said as she lazily looked back at me. She looked at the Zanpakutou as if it was something out of this world and said blankly, "What is it?"

"Your Zanpakutou retard!" I growled at her.  
"Oooooooohhhhhhhh~ Hehe that would be useful," Nikki said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.  
"Well aren't you coming to get it?" I said.  
"I really don't feel like walking all the way back over there," Nikki said as she slumped her shoulder.  
I looked at her and at the distance and gave her you have got to be kidding me look as I said, "Its not even 10 feet away."

"10 very costing feet away from me right now… Can't you like hand it to me?" Nikki tried to bargain with me. I gave her an irritated look and you can say I handed it to her alright, threw that shit right at her face. If I threw it any harder I probably would have knocked the bitch out considering the hilt hit her square in the face, but I threw it hard enough to knock her off her feet and she fell straight on her ass. Everyone who was watching started laughing at her as used the zanpakutou to pick her self up.

I laughed at her and remarked, "I have to say that was actually pretty funny watching you fall on your ass."  
Nikki rubbed her forehead as she glared at me before saying, "Glad you had your fun there bitch… I swear once I sober up I am going to kick your ass."  
"That is if you don't fall on your ass again," I teased back. She flipped me off before turning around and walking the rest of the way in the clearing, almost falling down about three times.  
"Its about time Nikki-chan," Shunsui said as she finally reached her spot.  
"I was a bit delayed," Nikki said as she attempted to stand up straight.  
"Yeah I saw that… almost fell on my own ass laughing," Shunsui commented with a lazy smile.  
"Are you sure you should have those two fight?" Soi Fong leaned in and said to Ukitake.

Ukitake snickered slightly while watching Nikki start to unsheathe her Zanpakutou and replied, "Why not… It will serve a entertainment..!!!" He moved his head slightly as Nikki Zanpakutou came flying towards him, narrowly missing his head. He sweat dropped as he blinked at black blade lodged into the wall next to his head.  
"Are you sure?" Soi Fong commented.  
"Oh.. SORRY TAICHO!" Nikki yelled from across the clearing to Ukitake, Shunsui was laughing in the back ground.  
Ukitake took the long thin black blade out the wall while laughing slightly at him self while replying to Soi Fong, "They won't last long trust me..." He walked over to Nikki and handed her back the Zanpakutou, making sure she had a tight grip on it before saying, "You might want to keep a hold on that, before you kill some one by accident. How are you doing Shunsui?"

"Um... I really don't know," Shunsui said, as expected, he was drunk too.  
"Why don't you get this started then? Nikki call out your Zanpakutou and show us your Shikai," Ukitake smirked as he slipped out of the way.  
Nikki nodded and brought her Zanpakutou horizontally in front of her, right hand on the hilt and her left hand on top where the blade met the hilt. She focused slightly and said, "Shadow Mi-Ookami Teshi." She ran her left hand over the blade but nothing happened.  
"Nani?" She said as she blinked at the Zanpaktou. She placed her left hand again over the blade and said while running her hand over it sloppily, "Shadow Mei-Ookam Tinshi..?"  
Everyone started to laugh as I said to myself with a snicker, "She is too drunk to remember her Zanpakutou name?"  
After trying 5 more times she looked up at Shunsui with a embarrassed look and said, "I don't remember the exact name?"

Shunsui laughed at her, "Nikki-chan… I think your too drunk to fight."  
"Well with Shikai at least… I don't neeeeed it," Nikki said as she disappeared from view. She reappeared right behind Shunsui and swung down her Zanpakutou, almost loosing her balance when landing. Shunsui jumped forward just in time while taking out both of his Zanpakutou turning around and swung both of them at Nikki as she blocked it with her own blade.

I was quite amazed that even in her state she was able to move that fast and block the attack in her state, kind off worried me a bit how fast she really was sobered up. Shunsui slid his blade up hers to hit the top of the hilt and knock her zanpakutou up in the air. He then used his other zanpakutou to slash across Nikki once she had nothing to block it with. She quickly jumped up and used the blade to his Zanpakutou that almost struck her as a base to flip backwards away from him. She got a little too over confident as she kept flipping back with great speed, loosing her footing and then started to tumble across the field before coming into a complete stop about 10 kilometers away from Shunsui.  
She looked up into the sky and noticed a black dot narrowing in on her. She gave out a slight yelp as she quickly turned her body on the ground, and her Zanpakutou landed right next to her neck, nicking the back of her neck slightly. Shunsui watched this all happen and started laughing hard as he fell on the ground laughing. Nikki couldn't help but to start laughing herself also when watching Shunsui fall on the floor, while moving her self slightly so she could lay out on the floor looking up at the sky laughing.

"You were right… I am too drunk to fight," Nikki said while looking up at the sky.  
"I think I am too," Shunsui replied.  
"I don't feel like fighting anymore taicho," Nikki said out to him.  
"Neither do I, even if I wanted to I can't get up," Shunsui replied back to her with a laugh.  
"Want to call it a draw?" Nikki said as she used her elbows to sit up.  
"That sounds like a good idea," Shunsui said back.  
"A draw it is… But I just have one question," Nikki said with a curious face.  
"Yes?" Shunsui said.  
"Well this is considered a fight right?" Nikki said as she started to get a sly smirk on her face.  
"Yes it is," Shunsui replied starting to catch on what she was going to say.  
"Well since it's a draw… does that mean that we each get 4 drinks of Sake or none at all since technically we both lost and won. We would get the two drink each while counting in the two drink for every drink the other has so that would be 4 in the end," Nikki said in a wondrous tone.

"I vote on the 4 each," Shunsui said with a lazy smile.  
"Deal!" Nikki said with a smirk, using her Zanpakutou to lift herself up and stumbled out of the clearing to the same spot she was sitting at before, followed by Shunsui. He pulled out the two glasses and poured the four drinks of Sake for each of them as they downed it with ease.  
I just shook my head at them with a grin, thinking, "In the end she is still thinking about alcohol... She is such a lush!"

Now it was Lexi fight, and of course you heard Nikki cheering her on as Lexi was called forward.  
Lexi walked into the clearing with her head held high and a plastic smirk on her face. On the other side of her stood Byakuya seeming as if he didn't really care about this up coming fight.  
"You go first," Byakuya said arrogantly.  
Lexi cocked an eye brow while unsheathing her Zanpakutou, then disappeared from view.  
"Hn?!" Byakuya said to himself as he side stepped barely dodging the strike Lexi made. She brought the blade to the side towards Byakuya but he block the attack with his own Zanpakutou this time.  
"You are a little out of your league," Byakuya said coldly.

Lexi smirked and said coolly, "Is that so… Scatter Tsubaki!" Her Zanpakutou blade dissolved into thousands of yellow petals as it surrounded Byakuya.  
For a mere second Byakuya seemed stunned but he then whispered, "Scatter Senbonzakura." It was exactly like Lexi Shikai except the petals were pink. They surrounded him and clashed with the yellow petals. To me at first it looked like it was a painted picture of a meeting between two lovers, or family members, it was beautiful. But then I took a closer look, noticing that the petals were actually tiny blades.  
While the petals danced around each other Byakuya gave Lexi a questioning look and asked, "What is your surname?"  
Lexi gave him a nonchalant look and replied with the same tone he used on her towards the beginning of the fight, "Its non of your concern… But I feel like being nice, its Lexi Kuchiki."

Byakuya looked shocked, and Lexi took this opportunity to strike as she ushered her petals to close in on Byakuya and repeatedly started to cut him up, shredding parts of his clothes, as blood trickled down from the wounds.  
Lexi looked at him, seeing his chest to be exposed and she thought to herself, "Yum."  
Byakuya now seemed slightly irritated now, knowing her made a mistake by reacting the way he did. His petals seemed to gain speed and dove towards Lexi. Lexi jumped back flipping backwards dodging the tiny blades as they flew at her. Her yellow petals raced back towards her as she was about to be hit with one of the attacks.

She flung her hand to her side as the petals followed suit and collided with the pink petals once more. This is where it showed that Lexi had more control over her Shikai than the rest of us, she was definitely skilled and Byakuya knew that.  
Lexi then crouched down to the floor bringing her arms down in a flowing motion while incanting something to herself. As her index finger touched the ground a bright golden light seemed to spark and enter the ground.  
"What is she doing?" I asked myself in curiosity but I soon got my answer from about 10 yards in front of her the ground started to crack and a bright golden flash shone out of it. The crack extended out racing towards Byakuya, as he narrowed his eyes and a pink light shot out from under him. As the two lights collided it tore up the ground from where they clashed, reveling thousands of pink and yellow petals deflecting each other.

"Its time to end this… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya said as swords started to appear from the ground and surround him and Lexi. She caught on what was going on and immediately called back all of her petals. When all of the swords where aligned around them in unison the swords exploded into a river of pink flower petals showering over Lexi. At the same time Lexi created a dome over her to shield the attack while multiplying her own flower petals by thousands. The sea of pink petals incased Lexi and her yellow flower dome to where you saw nothing but the Sakura blossom petals.

The sea then flattened to the ground, revealing nothing left from underneath it. I looked out in horror, thinking that Lexi was devoured by these petals to where there was nothing left as I whispered in shock, "Oh my god... Lexi"  
Byakuya then turned around and started to walk away saying, "This is over." About taking a few steps forward all of a sudden he froze., his eyes went wide as a deep gash across his chest appeared, blood showered out of the wound. The culprit was couched down about 5 feet now behind him with her Zanpakutou to the side, cuts and bruises all over her body, her first year gown now shredded up, as she breathed heavily.  
"Lexi!!" I said as I caught the culprit's identity.  
She slowly stood up to sheathe her Zanpakutou as he fell to his knees, she said out loud while walking away, "No… Now it's over."

Then Ukitake says "Rosita we brought in a special person to fight with you"

Then I see a bright orange hair teenager my age, Says "So I am fighting her then?"

Ukitake says "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki he is very powerful, by the way if you don't win your fight your team gets kicked out of the academy"


End file.
